


Not What I Want(But It's Enough)

by Lenaskale



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara's friendship is enough for her, Lena loves Kara, Lena's pov, Lena's wished for more than Friendship, Second POV, Second Person, but she's okay with being friends too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenaskale/pseuds/Lenaskale
Summary: "You're afraid of love. You're afraid to be in love with Kara because she's the only good in your life. She's what matters right now in your life. Your name may mean Sunlight, but Kara should be the true meaning of sunlight. The room seem to be brighter and lighter when the selfless blonde walks in. She brings the light to your Cloudy world, and she's the reason why you speak so poetically. You hate it yet it feels good."





	Not What I Want(But It's Enough)

Your tightlip quickly turns to a huge smile when the actually sun walks in your office with a smile. A smile that seems reserve to you and only you. Distracted by her glow, you did not notice the large bag of take out food until she plops it on your desk.

"Kara, what brings you here?" You asked as you place your pens and papers aside. You lean forward your desk, giving the beautiful blonde all your attention.

"I was walking home from work when I notice your lights were on. I couldn't help but think,"Lena, it's almost ten yet you're working and most likely haven't ate dinner." So I rush to a nearby Chinese resturaunt. But I don't know what you like so I kinda bought a little of everything, and I hope you don't mind if we eat dinner together. It's alright if you don't want to. I understand I can sometimes be overwhelm-and I'm rambling aren't I?"

She's standing there with that adorable nervous smile. Her fingers are twisted before she wipes her hands on her jeans. She brought you dinner? You feel soft flutters in your stomach. The same flutters that tingles your toes and tickle your bones. She saw your lights on and decide to bring you food, why would anyone go through the trouble?

Your heart skips a beat,"You're very sweet."You can't help but smile more when the blonde looks down to hide her blush. Everything about her is beautiful. Kara is beautiful. Yes, she's a very attractive(no- not enough to express) but she's beautiful inside. She's so selfless, like a hero, wanting to save everyone from trouble.

You love her.

You really do....

And that's a problem.

You can't love someone like Kara. Kara is....

  
Words can't express Kara because she's Kara. Kara is more than beauty more than anything actually. You're in love with her and you can't help yourself falling deeper and deeper to the pit of this thing call love. You can't help yourself even with the knowledge that she won't love you back.

Of course Kara wouldn't love you... She wouldn't love someone with the last name Luthor.

But....

That's the thing with Kara, she doesn't see you as a Luthor; she sees you as Lena. Lena; the woman making a difference outside her family's name.

You can't wrap your head around why she believes in you so much. She's the only one who believes in you. She's the one that has faith in you, and you know she will till the end. That thought so happens makes you fall even deeper in this thing you despite; Love.

Then again, you can't despite something you never had. The only thing close to love was when Lex was younger. He would read you bedtime stories when Lionel passed away. It was also when Lex would hold you close when thunder and lighing would clash against your window.

That's the closes thing to love you ever had.

And to feel this love is scary.

You're afraid of love. You're afraid to be in love with Kara because she's the only good in your life. She's what matters right now in your life. Your name may mean Sunlight, but Kara should be the true meaning of sunlight. The room seem to be brighter and lighter when the selfless blonde walks in. She brings the light to your Cloudy world, and she's the reason why you speak so poetically. You hate it yet it feels good.

It feels good to have those swarm of butterflies. It feels good to have those sudden burst of endless happiness when Kara smiles or laughs. Espically when she accidentally makes contact with you.

You love her.

Yeah you really do love her.

That scares you.

It terrifies you because you know she won't return the love you want. But at least Kara's friendship is enough so it's okay.

It's okay because Kara clearly cares about you. She cares enough to bring you food because she saw you working late. She cares about you and that's what's important. To be able to call Kara your friend is enough.

  
"Should we eat?"You give her a smile which she returns with that smile that seems reserve to you and only you


End file.
